


Cherish

by JuniorWoofles



Series: Poetry Pool Party [10]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-24 18:51:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3780556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuniorWoofles/pseuds/JuniorWoofles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I love you and I cherish you</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cherish

I want to hold you and I wish to cherish you.  
I want to cherish you  
I want  
To cherish you.  
I want to hold you in my arms,  
In my care  
Like a broken babe.  
I want to keep you safe from harm,  
In my care,  
Like a floundering child.  
I want to wrap you up safe,  
In my arms,  
Away from the monsters.  
I want to lock you away,  
In my arms,  
Safe from the nightmares.  
I want to keep you safe from the world,  
I shall hold you,  
Higher than the tallest blade.  
I want to hold you for always,  
I shall hold you,  
High above my world.  
I want to cherish you for as long as I can,  
My precious angel.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know if I like how this one turned out. It feels incomplete. Let me know what you think


End file.
